A Winners Game
by Azuru99
Summary: Harry Potter is not a Potter? Quatre Winner is not the only Winner son? When Hari Winner disappears just after his mother passes after giving birth events will occur and a prophecy will unravel. But neither twin is a pacifist like the rest of their family. They will fight for those they love and will search for that which is missing. They will drag the unsuspecting along with them
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Winner's Game

Summary:

Harry Potter is not a Potter? Quatre Winner is not the only Winner son? When Hari Winner disappears just after his mother passes after giving birth events will occur and a prophecy will unravel. But neither twin is a passivist like the rest of their family. They will fight for those they love and will search for that which is missing. They will drag the unsuspecting along with them and bring chaos to their worlds.

Slash pairings include Heero/Duo/Hari, Trowa/Quatre, Wufei/Zechs and others.

Disclaimer:

Not mine, never will be mine. I just write for entertainment. Ideas belong to Howlingblackwolf.

Notes:

This is the prompt Howlingblackwolf asked for being my thirtieth reviewer to Chiisai Tenshi. She has been helping me with the ideas and dealing with me to bring this out to you. So please enjoy.

Fourteen year old Iria Winner stood in the hospital waiting room with her father. She had been permitted to accompany him to the births of her two youngest siblings, twins. Her mother Quaterine wanted the gender to be a surprise and had not learned their gender. Though the other twenty-eight Winner children were divided on the issue. Some thought the twins would be both girls as no Winner child was male before. Some thought the twins would be one of each. But others, Iria included, thought the twins would both be boys.

She waited impatiently to see her mother and two littlest siblings. However, no matter how impatient she was she made sure to be calm. She did not want to be sent away on such an auspicious occasion.

Finally father and daughter were allowed into the room. Though the doctor had pulled her father aside and spoke quietly with him. They entered to find her mother laying exhaustedly in the hospital bed. She was pale, too pale Iria knew. And suddenly she knew that such a beautiful occasion would be filled with tragedy. Later she would realize just how true that thought was. Truer than she could ever have feared.

Quaterine Winner lay in bed with two bundles of blankets. She smiled at her husband and Daughter. Holding up one of the bundles,

"Our eldest." She murmured. One of the nurses attached a band around his little wrist, placing a pale blue mark upon it. At first Iria was confused at the nurses actions, but then her mother lifted the second bundle and she knew.

Her baby brothers were identical twins. The nurse put a dark blue mark on the wristband and moved away to give the family some privacy. It would not be long.

Quaterine gripped her husband's hand in her weak grasp.

"Please." She asked softly. "Please name one of them Hari."

Zayeed Winner kissed the back of his loves hand.

"The eldest shall be Quatre Rabarba Winner. And our youngest shall be Hari Zayeed Winner."

Quaterine smiled weakly up at him.

"Thank you my love." She murmured. She knew he hated the decision of her carrying her children. She was not strong enough and this would be her last act of life. But she had wanted the experience. And for him to agree made her realize just how much he loved her. Her love for him had grown over her pregnancy, she could not have died a happier woman.

She would never know what happened mere moments after her passing. It would have broken her to learn that just after her last breaths one of her precious sons would go missing. Sweet little Hari would never see the nursery his mother had lovingly set up for him and his elder brother.

Oooooooooooooo

Lily Potter nee Evans may not have liked James when they were younger, but now she had to wonder at her younger self. James had proved to be a wonderful man, loving and caring. It had not taken long for her to truly fall in love with him. And her childhood best friend? He had proved to be the spoilt little brat James had portrayed. After calling her that monstrous name in fifth year Lily could not forgive him. She had told him over and over that the other children he hung out with were no good. And now he calls her a name so despicable, after arguments against him making such alliances. If he would call her that she knew her friendship meant nothing to him. And so she would not forgive him.

He had not taken the news well. And then when she began to date James he became unbearable. It was during this time Lily saw just how petty Severus Snape truly was. And then he had done something unforgivable. He had hit James with an infertility spell.

That last action made Lily realize she could never forgive or forget Snape's pettiness. Even years down the road she could never let go of his actions. Those years of friendship were gone and a burning distain for him filled her every being.

The spell did not break them up as Snape surely hoped. Instead they grew closer and agreed to adopt when the time was right. Neither suspected the time would be so soon though.

Three years after graduating from Hogwarts Dumbledore came and delivered a newborn baby. Lily was suspicious, but her mothering nature soon took over. She and James doted upon the baby. It had taken long hours of discussion, but they presently agreed to put a timed glamour upon the child. If after sixteen years he wanted to find out about his true parents neither Lily or James would stop them. They would have searched themselves, except the potions needed were lethally harmful for anyone under age twelve.

Lily had been suspicious of Dumbledore, so when he arrived and told them they needed to go into hiding she began to plan. James went along with her plans. It was war and even if they made it it would not hurt to have matters taken care of. First they wrote missives and left information in their new sons trust vault. Then James adopted the baby using the weakest blood adoption ceremony that would in fact allow him to inherit and not mess with the boy's birth genealogy. Lily said something about leaving DNA alone.

James had not wanted to believe his old headmaster was as corrupt as you-know-who. But Lily had pointed out how lenient he had been towards the marauders. She had even forced him to read the rule book. Then after Snape had hexed him and the headmaster had only taken ten points from the boy and given him a single nights detention. Even as he had lost the magical world a prominent pureblood family. James himself had been given a month's detention for "antagonizing an already volatile situation" even though he hadn't even spoken to Snape all year. The fact Snape should have by all rights been expelled and on trial for his actions. So, in the end James had to acknowledge that Dumbledore was manipulative and would do anything to empower himself.

So when Dumbledore dropped off the infant and insisted they blood adopt him entirely his hackles rose. They did not do as he asked. They even made it clear they wanted him nowhere near their property if something untoward would happen to them. James even left his families business in the hands of a proxy, having no mind for business himself. Cypress Greengrass had been his choice, being both Slytherin enough to keep the business out of Dumbledore's reach and neutral in the war. Greengrass had signed many magically binding contracts but was pleased with the opportunity to stick it to the old man. And James was pleased with the others hard work.

Therefore the Potters were as prepared as they could be when the dark lord attacked Halloween. Both died for the small boy, who was not their son but who they loved with all their hearts. They could only hope all their planning would free the boy from whatever fate had in store. And when the dark wizard turned his wand upon the child he believed to be the Potter spawn, a prophecy began to unravel. Because of three reasons. Hari's parents had not defied him three times, he was not born as the seven month died, and despite all of Dumbledore's plans he would never have control over the weapon he meant to create. Fate really hated false prophecies.

Ooooooooo

Fabian and Gideon Prewit knew what a harpy their little sister was. It had not pleased her when she learned they were courting Arthur Weasley and she had thrown a tantrum like none you have ever seen. Still, she was their baby sister. They could not have foretold she would do this. Not to family. And the actions had caused them to realize how true the Potter's fears were. They had not wanted to believe it.

Molly and Dumbledore had staged their deaths. They were kept locked in a side room to the Chamber of Secrets. One accessible from the Headmasters office, though no one could go further as the other door was accessible only through parseltongue.

They were chained to the wall. And every year their sister would come with the old man and gloat at them. She had seduced their little sub and had given birth to two more children. She was now mother to their five children. Though they had to laugh when she would rant about Bill, Charlie, and the twins. The fact sweet little Percy was suffering not only under Molly's attentions but from his brothers hurt them. Percy had always been a quiet lad. He had loved to read. And apparently their little sister had made sure the only things he read were textbooks and that his brothers disliked him.

Percy was so much like their bearer. It had been easy for Molly to break him. Each year Fabian and Gideon would loath their sister and old Headmaster a little more. To treat such innocence like trash and to encourage emotional abuse. If they could only get free they would show these monsters the true force of a Prewit. Little sisters bedamned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own anything. Harry Potter and Gundam Wing belong to their respective creators. The plot belongs to Howlingblackwolf. I only post this for my, and hopefully your, enjoyment.**

 **If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed.** Download the original attachment

As the first rays of sun light touched upon the houses on Privet Drive, Surrey.

Its gleaming rays making the numbers on the west side of the

Street glisten before slipping in through the front windows.

Gleaming rays of sun light explored the sitting rooms, finding all of them the same.

The rooms could have come out of a furniture catalog pictures, trying to outdo each other while staying exactly the same.

Photos of proud parents and their children hung above the mantels.

Number four was of no exception to this.

At least that is what the inhabitants tried to portray. The picture on their mantel was of two parents and their son.

However there was a member of the household that was not shown in the photos.

This other member of the household could be seen doing the cooking, the cleaning and the gardening.

Or could be seen running from the other neighborhood children.

The fact of the matter is, the residence of Number Four Privet Drive did not approve of this persons existence.

Petunia Dursley had found a basket on her doorstep the beginning of November ten years ago.

In the basket had been her deceased younger sister's child.

A sister that Petunia had nothing to do with since her sister had turned eleven.

If it had been up to Petunia she would have never seen or heard from her sister's kind again.

Her husband had agreed whole heartedly with his wife's decision.

But they had been stuck with the child and with only a letter to inform Petunia of her sister's death.

Who leaves that kind of information in a letter?!

She may not have cared for her sister, but it was only common courtesy to inform the family in person.

She had to tell her ailing parents herself, a feat proved to drive another wedge between her and her parents.

She could not forgive her sister's kind for doing that.

But back to the present, nearly ten years after Petunia Dursley's sister's death.

The sun beamed into the front room of Number Four, just like it did with the other houses on either side of the street.

The inhabitants of the house began to stir. All accept one.

Little Harry had been up for a couple of hours already.

He had been sitting in the little cupboard he called his bedroom waiting to be let out.

Where he would proceed to make breakfast for the Dursley's.

And with today being his cousin's birthday, he would most likely be sent over to old misses Figg's place.

It had been like this for as long as he could remember.

No, that wasn't right. It had been like this whenever he was with the Dursley's.

There had been a time when he had not lived with the Dursley's.

It was before he knew that his name was Harry

There had been a time when he had been traveling with a band of mercenaries.

And though he would never admit it, during this time he had been grateful for the harsh treatment from before.

It had helped him with the mercs and so he could contribute what little he knew.

He had been four when he had been brought to them.

One of the mercenaries had found him where he shouldn't have been.

Harry was good at that, he could find ways into places that should be impossible to.

He also knew things he shouldn't and could tell what other people were feeling.

It came in handy and Harry used it quite a bit.

He had quickly made himself useful. That was how he had met No Name.

The older boy helping him where he could. They had to rely heavily upon each other.

No Name and Boy knew if they couldn't be useful and pull their own weight that they would be left behind, possibly disposed of.

And the Mercs had no patience for children. Still, the child had learned quite a lot from the Mercs.

Some of it terrible, others not so bad. He could tie fifty different types of knots.

Could find hand and foot holds to climb nearly smooth surfaces.

He was proficient in hand-to-hand combat, knives, and a slingshot.

One of the Mercs had even begun to teach him the basics of archery on a tiny little bow.

No Name had been like an older brother to Boy, he knew that in some way No Name would be important to him but just not how.

Even as the hole in his heart throbbed, Boy did not know what it meant.

All he knew is he missed something, someone. What or who he was missing he didn't know.

Though No Name's presence both eased and intensified the throbbing pain and the not knowing.

No Name was just as good with hand-to-hand combat and knives, but had a true aptitude for animals that Boy could only be envious of.

Though No Name claimed to be jealous of Boy's ability to know things.

Each one had helped each other with their special abilities.

But then one day Boy had woken up back at his relative's house when he was eight years old.

He was informed his name was Harry and had been sent to school.

In fact, the Dursley's acted like he had never left. All except Dudley, Harry's cousin.

After his return Dudley had become more vicious toward him than when they were younger.

Harry took taking refuge in the library, knowing his relations would never set foot willingly in there.

And thus began the other side of Harry's education.

While with the Mercs Harry learnt street smarts, which would continue to help.

But in the library he learnt books smarts and other things.

No matter how hard the Dursley's tried to beat the knowledge out of him, he continued to want learn more.

He was determined to find a place in this world and to free himself from his relatives.

The sharp feeling of dislike along with undertones of grief and jealousy proceeded the usual tap of Aunt Petunia's wake-up call.

Not that she ever actually woke him up. Still, Harry dressed and crawled out of the cupboard.

Grateful his aunt was in too much of a good mood to reach out to smack his vulnerable head.

He scampered into the kitchen and proceeded to make breakfast.

Soon being joined by Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Dudley would have probably taken a swing at Harry, but was too distracted by all his presents.

An hour later Harry found himself in the car with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Piers.

Miss. Figg had fall and broken her leg forcing the Dursley's to take Harry with them.

His uncle was going on about motorcycles and cyclists.

For a second Harry thought of his dream, he would have said something, but decided it wasn't worth it.

His uncle would have blown up at him and possibly crashed into the car in front.

Harry didn't wish his uncle's anger the poor people in the car.

Arriving at the zoo the Dursley's bought his cousin and Piers an ice cream.

Then they bought Harry a cheap lemon pop. Harry didn't mind it, it being the first ice cream he'd eaten in memory.

Briefly he wondered if No Name ever had one. But then he was distracted by a gorilla that looked a lot like Dudley, that poor gorilla.

The trip was mainly a blur for Harry.

There was only two other bits that stuck out to him as he tried to keep track of all the emotions while staying away from a bored Dudley and Piers.

All that stuck out to him was receiving the Knickerbocker Glory and the trip to the reptile house.

Where he found a boa and had a conversation with it. Or rather he spoke and the snake responded.

He should have known he would have been caught. Still, releasing the boa had been worth the resultant month in the cupboard.

Hopefully the boa had found his freedom and not perished.

When he was finally released and life had returned to normal.

That was when the letters started to arrive.

He had been able to read the first one, but even if it was real he could not respond to it.

So more and more letters arrived until uncle Vernon forced them to flee to a little rock on the sea.

Not knowing his nephew knew exactly what he was trying to hide, because of his ability to know things.

It was on Harry's eleventh birthed day that there was a knock on the door.

They were joined by a giant of a man. And though he seemed friendly enough Harry knew he could not trust him with any information.

He was too loyal to someone Harry could not trust. It was his ability know to just know things that he would always listen too.

All the same, it had been a very enlightening visit.

He could have done without the man giving his cousin a tail though.

His relatives would not be happy once he returned.

Harry had to wonder at these wizards.

The entire trip the giant man, Hagrid, had pointed at completely nondescript items and wonder loudly at them.

If wizards did not know what a fire hydrant was how backwards was their community?

Then he received his letter and began to get an idea.

Which wasn't good for him as he had an entire new set of traditions and laws and such to learn.

It became more complicated when the group had surged around them to shake his hand.

That was how he found out he was famous for his parent's deaths, and that meant he would be in spotlight

Following Hagrid into the bank he nodded respectfully to the beings Hagrid called goblins.

He was surprised at the looks of shock on their faces before they were quickly wiped clear.

Didn't wizards respect those who handled their money? It was basic common sense.

When Hagrid told the goblins he needed to make his own withdrawals

Harry spoke up. "Its obvious goblins are busy. If we split up we can get the errands done more quickly."

He knew it also meant more goblins to help them, but he hoped they would agree.

He wanted to speak to the goblins without Hagrid around.

Hagrid having his key had been worrying.

If this man, who Harry had only met today, had the key to the vault his parents left him, who else had access.

Hagrid fell for it quickly and the goblins agreed.

He supposed they saw something in his face because the goblin teller sent Hagrid off first.

"Before I go, can I speak with someone about my accounts?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Or am I still too young? Is there an age?"

"You may speak to a goblin, but there is an age on what you can do with the vault(s) you own."

"If there is a goblin free today I would be grateful. I don't want to waste anyones time, and I am not sure when I can return here."

The goblin studied him for a moment before nodding.

"Griphook will take you down to your trust vault before bringing you to Diamondgrip."

It took a short time before Harry was sitting before another goblin.

"You wish to speak to me about your vaults?" the goblin asked.

"Yes. If I could I would like to know who has had access to my vault.

I only met Hagrid today and yet he had the key.

If someone has had access is there something I could do?"

"Dumbledore has tried to access the vaults using the keys. But he has been denied.

Others have tried, but your parents have left specific instructions pertaining to your inheritances."

"Am I old enough to go over the accounts? What exactly can I do with the vault's?"

"You can go over all of the vaults you own. But you cannot access any vault that isn't the trust vault until you turn seventeen or until you are emancipated.

Though you cannot access the other vaults you can assign either a goblin or a wizard to make decisions on stalks for you to bring in a revenue."

After some thought Harry straightened.

"I would like the information on all the vaults I own.

I would like to have a goblin make the stalk decisions, they can have five percent to their personal family or clan, and Gringots can take another fifteen percent of any profits."

"Do you have a goblin in mind?" Diamondgrip asked after regaining his composure.

"One who is willing. I trust you will find someone who will bring my family, the bank, and their families profits.

After all, it is your inherent ability to succeed in this." Harry replied, shocking the goblin even more.

"Most wizards don't trust us." Diamondgrip said.

"Then they are fools. You run the only bank of wizardkind, at least according to Hagrid, wizards trust you with their gold.

And yet they have no faith in you.

If you wanted you could cheat them entire fortunes. I have no doubt you have."

Diamondgrip grinned without denying a thing. And Harry left the bank with a book, some gold, and a package left in the vault with his name written upon it.

He met up with Hagrid and was asked to get his uniform while Hagrid went for a pick-me-up.

The robe shop was an interesting affair. He met a blond who radiated smug superiority.

Harry attempted to be polite, but was relieved when he was done.

Hagrid had gotten him an ice cream and they continued to shop.

At the trunk shop Harry got a trunk that could shrink.

It also had three compartments with shelves, one with cupboards and one that was a normal trunk compartment.

One of the shelved compartments was obviously for clothes.

The second was full of tiny drawers with a large open spot, later Harry realized for potions, ingredients, and his cauldron.

The third was obviously for books. The compartment with cupboards had preservation charms.

The far left had cooling charms, the middle section was room temperature and the far right according to the salesman could keep food warm for a week.

The last compartment was for any other item he packed. It had cost a little more, but it was totally worth it.

His school bag had sections for potions, books, and writing supplies.

He was grateful he wouldn't have to worry about ink getting on parchment without him putting it there.

There was also spells to keep it from being destroyed by malevolent students or from being stolen.

At the bookshop Harry distracted Hagrid before searching for books on traditions.

The manager was happy to show him, going on about how not a lot of muggle raised students bothered with this section.

"Even those who are obviously bookworms don't get them. You would think they would want to acclimate themselves with the world they are entering.

Not just entering and expecting the magical world to acclimate to them and their beliefs."

Harry kept those words in mind the rest of the summer. Even as he went through his books and kept out of the way of his relatives.

Not wanting to rely on them Harry caught the train to King's Cross early on the first.

It took him a while and he was glad he had exchanged some of his wizarding money to pounds.

When he arrived he overheard a woman going on about muggles.

A term Hagrid had used. Harry kept out of sight of them, his knowing telling him he did not want to associate with the woman, and the younger two.

The others though…

Harry gripped his shirt over his heart. A reaction he could not stop when he was distressed with the emotions he felt.

The loneliness he felt coming from the oldest boy hurt. Harry waited until the oldest boy had said goodbye.

He had noticed the badge and had had an idea.

"Excuse me. Could you help me with my trunk?" he asked politely when the boy was away from his family.

"Is there specific places for the students to sit?"

Although he didn't need the help and he knew there wasn't he needed an opening.

"Of course. And no there isn't. Would you like help finding an empty compartment?"

"If you could. I don't want to keep you from any duties."

"My job is to help students." The other insisted.

As they made their way along the train Harry made sure to ask questions about Hogwarts, the curriculum, and the professors.

Soon he had the other boy chatting happily.

When the train began to move the boy went back to the front to join the other prefects.

Harry sat alone for a bit until the door opened and the youngest redheaded boy entered.

"You don't mind. Everywhere else is full." He said sitting down.

Harry knew it was a lie, but could not politely tell the boy to get lost.

His hackles rose, and he got ready to spend the entire trip miserable.

Then the door opened and the redheaded twins poked their heads in.

"There you are Ronnikins. We're off to see Lee. He brought a tarantula."

"Is it really? Do you mind if I come see?" Harry asked, pretending not to notice the others shudder.

"Sure thing little firstie." The other said and Harry joined them down the train.

"He doesn't like spiders does he?" he asked presently.

"Nope." One twin answered, popping the P.

"Not since Georgie and I turned his bear into a spider when we were little."

"You did?" Harry laughed. "You're not afraid?" the other asked.

George Harry assumed, having slightly darker hair and a lighter shade of blue eyes.

"No. My room had lots of spiders." Harry replied.

"By the way I'm Gred, and this is Forge."

The one who had spoken to him the majority of the time had lighter hair and a darker shade of blue eyes.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

He said this as they entered the compartment where an older teen with dreadlocks waited.

The twins gaped and the other teen would have dropped the box if Harry hadn't caught it.

He could not however contain his laughter.

"You should see your faces."

He wiped his eyes, brushing his bangs aside and revealing the scar he now knew was the mark of his parent's deaths.

"Y-you really are Harry Potter!" George exclaimed.

"And you are Fred and George. I didn't catch your last name. And I assume you are Lee."

Harry replied, sending the last bit to the other teen he hadn't officially been introduced to.

"Yes." Lee replied, pulling out of his surprise.

"Do you mind if I stay with you guys? I could find an empty compartment if you don't want to be seen with a firstie."

"You don't want to sit with Ronnikins?"

"No offense, with him as your brother. The thing is I didn't like what I saw.

He barged in and lied to my face. I can't in good conscious associate with someone with very little or no respect for me or any other human being."

The twins were silent for a moment and Harry was afraid he had offended them.

"You want to associate with us?"

"Of course, you helped me get away. Besides, you seem like an entertaining lot.

Pranksters, There's so much potential with this friendship."

Harry tilted his head as they shared looks.

"Have you heard of the marauders?" he suddenly asked.

"Being pranksters I would assume, but I don't want to presume without asking."

"You know the marauders?" Fred asked.

"They are our idols."

"I know of the marauders. My father was one. I have the tools of the trade.

Of course I would love to share them with my friends.

Though even with us being acquaintances I could allow you to borrow them.

Under certain circumstances." The trip passed quickly.

Fred, George and Lee plotting with Harry's help pranks.

They were interrupted by a bushy haired girl and a round faced boy looking for a toad.

The girl got offended when Harry suggested they go to an older student to see if there was a spell to find the toad.

She stalked off with her nose in the air. After asking the twins and Lee Harry suggested the other boy join them.

His companion having left him when she went off in a huff.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Fred and George and Lee." Harry introduced.

He still hadn't caught their last names.

"N-Neville Longbottom." The other introduced.

He blinked in surprise when Harry said his name, but did not say anything.

Harry was glad for it.

Another interruption came with the blond boy from the robe shop.

He was just as arrogant as before and insulted the entire compartment,

Harry included.

"You expect me to be your friend. After insulting my companions and myself?

"You should be honored I want you as a friend." The boy sniffed.

"I will be your friend when you learn what friendship is.

For a hint, friends do not treat each other as in equals.

Your attitude the entire time I've known you makes me think you don't want me as a friend, but a lapdog.

It is unacceptable and I will not degrade myself by associating with you further."

"I would be careful, Potter. The way you're going you'll end up like your parents."

"And that is exactly why I will not be your friend. You are nothing but a spoiled little brat.

Your father may be high society, but your actions only bring shame upon your family name.

It is a wonder you are let out of the manor with such an attitude."

The blond and his companions began preparing for a fight when Harry snorted.

"If this is how intelligent your family is… I would worry about its continuation.

You are prepared to fight with five when you only number three.

Three of those you have insulted and offended are older, and have attended school longer."

In the end the blond and his sidekicks left in a huff.

The rest of the ride was spent in peace. Finally they reached the school and followed Hagrid to the side of the lake.

They were instructed to get into a fleet of boats, four children to a boat.

Harry and Neville had been separated in the throng of children.

So Harry ended up in a boat with an Italian boy, a boy with light brown hair, and a blond girl.

"Blaise Zabini." The Italian said.

"Theodore Nott." The other boy replied.

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Harry Potter." Harry answered nodding respectfully to the two boys and kissing the hand of the girl.

"You're the one Malfoy's in a snit about." Nott said.

"He was not happy I told him I would not be his lapdog." Harry replied.

"You should be careful. The Malfoy's are a powerful family." Zabini said.

"They may be powerful. But that does not give the heir the right to insult multiple people.

Three of whom are older and probably know more than we do."

"Who did he insult?" Greengrass asked.

"Myself, the redheaded twins Fred and George, they never gave their last name.

Their friend Lee. And Neville Longbottom."

"The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan. A muggleborn and blood traitors."

Nott snorted.

"And yet they are two years our senior. Your families may have taught you magics before school, but how do you know what they know?

Besides, you only mentioned the three eldest." Harry's eyes flashed.

"I may be a halfblood, and I may have been forced to be raised by muggles who despise magic as much as some of your family's despise muggles.

I however am the heir of an ancient and noble house. And so is Neville Longbottom."

"For someone who claims to have grown up with muggles you know quite a bit." Zabini said.

"It would be foolish for me to enter a community I know nothing about,

I am well known after all. Even for something so tragic. Though I know less then I wish I did.

For a community angry at changes the Wizarding World do not provide much information to help acclimate new people.

Which is possibly why muggleborns insist on changing things without the knowledge."

"Tragic?" Greengrass asked.

"The Dark Lord was defeated."

"And my parents were murdered. I was not given the chance to know the world I was born into.

And now everyone expects me to know everything, and to act certain ways based upon the stories they were told.

Stories they don't even know the truth about as there was no one there except an infant and the dead."

By this time they reached the other side of the lake. Harry got out and joined Neville.

They were led to the castle that would be their homes for the next ten months.

The group were met by a strict looking woman who made a speech before leaving them in an antechamber.

They waited, chatted, and were surprised by ghosts.

Then the woman returned and led them into the Great Hall where they would be sorted by a hat.

Students went up and got sorted. The girl who got offended at Harry,

Granger, ended up in Gryffindor where the three red haired brothers sat.

The blond, Malfoy, ended up in Slytherin with Greengrass and Nott.

Longbottom ended up in Hufflepuff, and finally Harry's turn came.

He sat upon the stool and waited as the hat was lowered upon his head.

"Difficult. Very difficult." The hat began.

The conversation continued in this vain, but finally the hat called out;

"Ravenclaw!"

The blue and bronze table erupted in applause. And Harry joined them.

He was glad he would not be with Malfoy, or later on the redhead Weasley.

He ate the feast and listened to the speech.

He did not sing along with Dumbledore or the other students.

They followed the prefects to a door where they were given a riddle.

The prefect answered it and they scrambled to bed. Finally Harry could sink into his bed and sleep.

Harry soon made himself at home. He would study and ignore the house rivalry.

Seeing Longbottom struggling in potions he offered to help with it and defense if Longbottom would help with herbology.

Harry wasn't an expert in potions, but he was passable.

Better than Longbottom. He was also top of his class in defense despite the ineptitude and obvious impairment of the teacher.

An impairment Harry would have thought would not be accepted in a top school like they claim Hogwarts was.

It was a surprise when they were joined in the library by Nott, Greengrass and zabini.

Still Nott and Zabini were even better at potions then Harry and could help them both.

When Longbottom admitted his wand had belonged to his father Harry sought out professor Flitwick.

He remembered 's words and Longbottom's less than stellar wand performance concerned him.

The first half of the year passed by quickly in this way. The five became friendly and began using first names.

Neville's spell work improved with his new wand and the help of the others.

In fact, as they all helped each other they became top of their classes.

At least the classes without a biased professor. Harry gathered evidence against Severus Snape and in his free time researched educational laws.

Christmas came and Harry received his first gifts.

He also sent gifts to his friends, all of whom had returned home for the holidays.

The school year would have been completely uneventful in fact, if it hadn't been for Granger and Weasley.

They abducted him one evening when he was headed back from meeting the others in the library, near the end of the school year.

It was close to curfew when they had dragged him into the corridor Dumbledore had claimed was forbidden.

And at wand point he was forced to run the gauntlet.

After the event Harry would be glad it was a dementor's kiss to obliviate children.

Their minds weren't strong enough to allow it. In fact it is considered the fourth unforgivable.

It was because of this he could begin his case against Dumbledore.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Quatre Rabarba Winner had always been able to feel the emotions of those around him for as long as he could remember.

He could also think of strategies much more quickly than those around him.

At the age of five he was considered a tactical genius.

But that is getting off topic. Quatre Rabarba Winner felt the emotions of the people around him.

His older sister Iria tried to help. She taught him meditation and how to build shields.

But although that helped, he would always wonder. Why did Iria and his father look at him with grief and anger?

It was not at him. He could tell that much. But whenever they saw him grief and anger filled their hearts.

At first he thought it was because of his mother. And though he knew it was a part.

Something larger was being held from him. They kept quite a bit from him.

It frustrated him, but what could he do?

He had been in a particularly bad mood at all the secrets being kept from him.

That day when the scientist approached him to pilot a Gundam.

In his anger he had agreed. Though he would not enjoy killing he would do this.

Then Iria came to him.

"There's something you need to know little brother." She said quietly.

"That day you were born."

"Mother died."

Iria nodded but took a deep breath.

"You weren't the only one born that day. You had a younger twin brother, Hari.

When the nurse took him away to get clean. She returned without him.

She did not remember him at all. We have looked, but it seems he has died."

Quatre was silent as Iria finished telling him one of the things they had kept from him.

That he had a twin. Now he knew, he had always thought that emptiness was from his mother.

And even though some of it was, he knew it wasn't all because of her.

He also knew one more thing. Hari wasn't dead, he just knew.

He had one more reason to pilot the Gundam now.

He would not rest until he had his twin back. Until he could fill that emptiness.

Ooooooooooo

An auburn haired teen was working on the Gundam. His mind whirling with plans, he could not allow the plan to go on.

It had always been his intention to sabotage Trowa Barton.

Because he would not let a colony crush Him.

As Trowa Barton had shown the teen a picture of Mary Maya the teen thought back to when he was a part of the mercs.

Of the second little boy in the group, who was only known as Boy.

The little boy who had vanished at age eight and who none of the others remembered.

He remembered though. They had been close. Almost like brothers.

Boy had been envious of his knack for animals.

While He had been envious of the boy's ability to know things. They shared the fact they had no name.

That's why, when the scientist killed Trowa Barton the teen with no name agreed to pilot the Gundam and Become Trowa Barton.

He would protect boy. And hopefully one day he would find him again.

Reviews:

Densetsu Kiseki

I hope that was a good whoa:D Thanks for reviewing.

candinaru25

Thanks! I hope you stay interested. Though it's all Howlingblackwolfs idea. The idea blew me away too.

Howlingblackwolf

YAY! I love the reception. It's a great idea, thanks!

Guest

Hope you continue to enjoy.

DarkRavie

Thanks! Howlingblackwolf has some pretty amazing ideas. I can't keep up at times!

ScarletRoofs

I'm glad you enjoyed. Each year until fifth year is gone through at least a bit. And thanks for pointing out my mistake. I use a text to speech engine and sometimes I can't catch all the spelling mistakes. Its great when people help me out with that.

ShiroIcez25

Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter twoChapter 3

**Disclaimer**

Not mine. None of it, the worlds, the plot, all of it belongs to someone else. I just write it and post it. Only thing that belongs to me are any mistakes.

 **Warning:**

For those who don't know, this is a slash. Please don't flame me if you don't like. To me love is love and that's how this story works.

Also, I feel bad for not mentioning it, but this will have slow and sporadic updates. I intend to finish it, but I don't want all you great reviewers to be angry that it's not every day. Only in my dreams alas.

 **If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed.** Download the original attachment

Harry knew something was going on that summer.

If it wasn't for his knowing he knew he would have doubted his friends.

But he knew it wasn't them.

Theo, Blaise, and Daphne had been leery even when they approached him, especially Theo.

But they had built a solid friendship over the year. They taught him about the magical world, even Neville joined in when he had been encouraged.

Theo taught him politics and laws, Daphne taught etiquette and family ties, and Blaise taught him history and traditions.

Neville pointed out the differences of light versus dark. In this way Harry knew he could traverse both sides of the arena with ease.

Also at the insistence of Theo Harry contacted the goblins to help find him a solicitor.

So when Dobby the house-elf hovered a pudding and he received a notice for underage magic he went to contact the solicitor.

Picking the lock to both his door and the cage and letting Hedwig free.

A feat his uncle didn't know about as Harry made sure she knew to be back before dawn and kept the cage covered just in case she wasn't.

He also owl ordered Theo a gift as a thank you and told them that he was sorry, but something had been interfering with his mail.

The twins had been happy to hear from him, confessing they were about to come get him if they didn't hear from him.

Harry was happy they didn't, if they had they would have surely gotten into trouble and he would have had to put up with Ronald.

Though he did miss the twins and Percy.

The twins had not been pleased with him getting close to the Slytherins and their older brother.

Harry had to point out that Percy could help plan pranks. After much talk Harry managed to loosen the older boy up somewhat.

He would help plan the pranks, but would not aid in pulling them.

His and the twins' relationship grew because of this and Percy was all too willing to help Harry when he got stuck.

Once he admitted that he thought of Harry more as a brother than Ronald.

As for the Slytherins, Harry made a risky deal with the twins that he would help them out with something major down the road.

It was a cordial truce, but at least all of his friends got along.

Luckily the Slytherins were susceptible to logic and he managed to point out how great allies the Gryffindors were.

Especially with avoiding their pranks by getting to know their habits.

Two days before Hogwarts would commence Harry met with Julian Peaks.

Harry gave him the memory that not only proved his innocence, but also implicated the Ministry in breaching the Statute of Secrecy and also the harmful actions of Mrs. Mason.

They may not have known, but with their actions Mrs. Mason suffered emotional trauma due to her fear of birds.

School began with a bang that year.

The barrier had been blocked and Harry had to send a letter to professor Flitwick.

Ronald, who had also been blocked had taken his father's flying car and had been seen by many witnesses.

It irked Harry that the boy only served detention as that had been a breach of the Statute of Secrecy.

To learn his name had been used to clear his made him even angrier.

He contacted Julian Peaks and sent all memories pertaining to his and Ron's relationship.

While at it he also sent memories pertaining to Dumbledore and Snape, but informed him he would like the man to hold onto that until enough evidence was accumulated.

He also sent a letter expressing the fact he was not involved in the affair and that if they so choose he would take Veritaserum once the questions had been decided of course.

Not wanting to offend him further.

The Ministry was already losing the case against him for underage magic, they raised Weasley's punishment to suspension.

Of course Weasley was not too happy with that and would loudly claim Harry was a dark wizard.

Harry retaliated by asking if it was a dark wizards prerogative to look out for the community.

After all, there was a perfectly good reason why they had the Statute of Secrecy and no one should be exempt from that, be it a Weasley or the Ministry itself.

The statement had caused an uproar.

Especially as the case had just finished and the Ministry had settled for a fine of 2,000,000 galleons.

Harry exchanged half into pounds and had it transferred into a nonmagical account.

He had the bank information forwarded to the Mason's using nonmagical means, along with a note.

To Mr. and Mrs. Mason,

I apologize profusely for the happenings during the dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.

I have brought up a case against those who has ownership of the bird in question.

Though it has taken some time my families' solicitor has finally won the case.

Enclosed is the banking information of the proceeds you are due.

I hope it will help sooth any lingering trauma, and pay for any medical bills accumulated over the sad events.

Needless to say, those responsible should think twice before doing such an act again.

Harry James Potter

Heir to the house of Potter.

P.S. I hope you will understand that as my dear aunt had chosen to marry into a different circle then my father's people she nor uncle Vernon can control any aspect of the money I will inherit.

It is a touchy subject for them and I hope you'll understand and not bring it up if you should speak with them again.

It is a sad affair and I can only hope they will begin to understand I have nothing to do with it.

He made sure to seal the envelope with the heir ring he had received in the package his first trip to Gringots.

He then gave Julian Peaks another five percent of the remaining gold and gave Gringots fifteen percent and Calder five percent.

He knew he was being very generous, but he wanted these people to be on his side.

The happier they were the harder they would work for him.

Besides Calder was amazing at his job.

Even though he had very little experience due to his name.

Diamondgrip had been hesitant, but in the end truthful on who was the best at finding lucrative venues.

Apparently the prospect of more money to the bank outweighed the feelings towards the young goblin's name.

And Calder was indeed young, but completely worth his weight in gold.

After these events Harry hoped the year would settle down.

And for a while things had. Harry and his group of friends studied in the library and helped the twins with pranks.

They grew irritated with their new Defense professor as he was obviously not qualified for his position.

His books should be classified as poorly written literature at best.

Besides the fact, the first thing he did in class was given a quiz not on the material or even anything related to defense, but upon himself as a person.

Honestly Harry could not help but wonder about the standing of such a school.

If Hogwarts was the best he could only wonder about the rest.

Snape verbally abused any student that was not in his own house, showing blatant favoritism.

Binns could put a saint to sleep which shouldn't be possible as he was a ghost.

Shouldn't the prospect of being taught by a ghost be intriguing?

And both defense teachers that had taught during Harry's two years were complete fraud.

One being possessed and the other claiming feats he obviously had not and could not do.

Seeking publicity in any way he could.

Still he kept his mouth shut at the obvious state of his schooling and self-studied in the lessons whom teachers did not care for their students.

He began looking into educational decrees, hoping one day to give students a better education than what he was currently receiving.

But on Halloween Filch's cat was petrified. Whispers about the heir of Slytherin rose.

And as first a first year Gryffindor, then a second year Hufflepuff, the Gryffindor ghost, Granger and one of Harry's housemates were all petrified the professors did nothing more than escort the students to classes and restricted their movements.

After hearing about the Chamber of Secrets Harry had looked into it.

He had found that the chamber had been opened fifty years ago.

The fact a student had died and now the professors were keeping the students in a deadly situation irked him.

Their priority should be the safety of the students, not mere education.

And if education was as vital as they clearly thought they should move lessons to a different area.

Yes this was an old school, but until it was made safe it should be evacuated.

But what would a twelve year old know?

These were fully trained wizards, they could look after over two hundred children.

Even though there were only twenty staff at most.

Things came to a head when Ginevra Weasley was taken.

Once again Harry was dragged along by Ronald.

He didn't know how Weasly knew he could speak parseltongue, but the boy forced him to open the chamber.

Harry could have out fought him, his only leverage last year being teamed up with Granger.

And though he could take them both on one at a time he wasn't yet skilled at taking on multiple opponents.

The only reason he complied with Ronald this time was that something told him that he needed to go down.

That he could help his friends if he helped Ronald.

Harry may have learnt at a young age to find those who could help him, but he was very loyal to them in return.

He would not ask for aid if he was not willing to give it wholeheartedly in return.

So, he went with Ronald and Lockhart down into the chamber.

Lockhart tried to erase their memories, but it missed.

Harry found himself separated from Ronald and Lockhart by a cave-in.

Apparently the idiot of a professor had taken a rock to the head and was unconscious.

So, Harry continued to the chamber alone.

He ended up fighting a basilisk with the aid of Fawkes the Phoenix and a sword from the sorting hat.

The fact he had pulled Gryffindor's sword but wasn't in the house confused him a little.

Maybe he had blood ties to the founder?

If he survived he would look into it. The fight ended.

Harry defeated the basilisk and destroyed the diary the foolish brat had been giving her life too.

He nearly died but Fawkes saved him.

Before the girl could wake he stunned her and levitated her back down the tunnel.

When they reached Professor McGonigal's office they found the Weasley's and Dumbledore there.

Harry explained why Ginevra was stunned and everyone but Dumbledore and Lockhart went to take her to Madame Pomfrey's.

They had wanted to take Lockhart, but Harry refused to allow them.

"This man attempted to erase the memories of two children.

An act compared to the unforgivable.

Do you really want to be known as the ones to aid such a man?"

Harry spat the word man like it tasted foul upon his tongue.

When Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore and McGonigal continued to insist upon it Harry sneered at Mrs. Weasley.

"May I remind you that one of the ones he had attempted to obliviate was your son?

And he had also intended to leave your son in the chamber with your daughter to die and claim to have defeated the monster.

If it was for this man you would have lost two children tonight, and you want to help him?

Does your family mean nothing to you?"

Then he wheeled to face the teachers.

"Do your students mean nothing to you? I begin to wonder if this is not the premier school it claims to be.

Half the professors are not qualified to teach, there is not enough teachers to look after so many students, and you leave children in hazardous situations.

A student died the last time the chamber was opened.

Should you have not evacuated the building when the chamber first opened?"

"The students need to learn." McGonagall snapped.

"Learn yes, but at the risk of their lives?

Had it not occurred to you to move the students to other safer, accommodations?"

"There is nowhere- "Dumbledore began.

"You can't think of anywhere else to teach students so you would rather risk their lives?

The magical population is dwindling and you would rather kill them off faster?"

The argument would have continued, but Harry finally had enough.

"Tell yourselves whatever so you can sleep better at night, Miss Weasley had nearly died and I suggest you take her to the Hospital Wing.

It wouldn't do for her to rejoin her family only to suffer complications."

McGonagall frowned and opened her mouth, but Dumbledore sent her off with the others.

Harry told Dumbledore what happened, avoiding any information that didn't seem relevant.

He wasn't satisfied, but Lucius Malfoy entered to have a word with Dumbledore.

Before they could get started Harry spoke up.

"You two don't need a student to eavesdrop on adult business so I'll go.

I suggest someone take care of *that* before he starts trying to obliviate more students.

It would be a real tragedy if he obliviated the heir of a prominent family.

Lord Malfoy." He nodded respectfully to the blond before leaving the men alone.

Hurrying back to the chamber he stopped to study the basilisk.

Happy he had had the fore thought to skim through spells and charms to find useful ones he cast a preservation spell.

It would not due to leave such a fortune to rot.

Gringgot's would surely be thrilled after receiving their percentage.

Grinning to himself he followed his knowing and found an alcove with three doors.

The first was a potions lab that was long since not used.

The second was a study with many books.

Harry made sure to make duplicates of all of them and put them in his schoolbag which he had been carrying when Ronald ambushed him.

The third door opened into a room with a second door on the other side.

There was nothing inside except two men chained to opposite walls.

They had the same hair and features as Mrs. Weasley.

Harry remembered once the twins showing him a picture of their uncles Fabian and Gideon, and these two men looked exactly like them.

It had been a blur after discovering the Prewitt twins.

He managed to get them out into the chamber and returned to the school through the second door, which opened into the headmaster's office.

Under his father's cloak he made it to the kitchens and got them food.

The house-elves as always gave him a feast which was good as he didn't have to tell them it was for anybody but himself.

Once they had rested and eaten he managed to sneak them out through the Honeydukes passage where they met up with Julian Peaks whom Harry had contacted while they were resting.

The solicitor had agreed to take their case and Harry insisted upon paying for it.

Once again, another year passed at Hogwarts.

Harry had smuggled the basilisk out using a bottomless trunk the goblins had provided.

He still had to pay, but the fortune was worth the cost.

He did not look forward to returning to his relatives, but hopefully he would hear from his friends without the interference of house-elves.

The summer would have gone well, but Harry's luck struck once more.

The Dursley's had decided to have Marge Dursley over.

Normally Marge was a very unpleasant woman to begin with, but Harry had more important problems.

Apparently, Mrs. Weasley and headmaster Dumbledore had teamed up to fake Fabian and Gideon Prewit's deaths so Mrs. Weasley could drug Mr. Weasley and get the Weasley fortune.

Only no one could access the fortune until the blood feud with the Malfoy's and Weasley's cleared up.

They had to keep the twins alive because if they didn't Mr. Weasley would become very ill.

It would be clear then that the Prewit's were really dead, and the bond would have killed Mr. Weasley.

They would have no chance therefore to get the fortune.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore was still very popular and a trial would not stick. So, they had to wait.

Marge did not appreciate Harry not paying attention to her barbs.

It got to the point his magic let loose and she was blown up like a balloon.

Not able to stay in the same house as these people he grabbed his belongings and left, ignoring uncle Vernon's demands to put his sister back to rights.

He did not mean to call the Knight Bus after seeing what looked like a grim.

But taking the chance for what it was he went to the Leaky Cauldron.

There he was met by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Harry nearly gave up hope on the Wizarding World right then and there. He truly did.

Sitting across from Fudge and listening to him.

The strong urge to walk away and have nothing to do with them anymore came over him.

The only thing keeping him in his seat was his friends.

He would not abandon them. He would not rest until Dumbledore was exposed.

Until Mr. Weasley was free from that harpy who was drugging him with love potions.

The act of remaining polite throughout the interview sapped the remainder of Harry's energy.

He collapsed in bed once he was shown a room and fell asleep.

Hoping the beginning of a headache that was forming would disappear with the rest.

When he woke the next morning he immediately wrote to his friends.

The twins' letters would have to wait for last as they were furthest, but he was confident Hedwig, the owl Hagrid had gotten him would make the journey.

She was just awesome like that.

He sent the letters, ate breakfast, and explored the alley.

This set the tone for the rest of his summer.

If he was not wandering the alley he was learning from the goblins.

His hard work, the fact he treated them like humans, and the willingness to pay without fuss had paid off.

He was now considered a goblin friend.

They taught him business skills, and Calder began teaching him Gobldigook.

It was difficult, but Harry pushed on, knowing what an honor it was.

When he met with his friends at the end of the summer he was able to speak in broken fragments.

Calder gave him a two-way mirror in which they would continue their lessons every evening at nine.

He also sent work books to continue his business lessons.

He supposed as he ate ice cream with the group that the summer had not been so bad.

The outing at least made him glad he had stuck around.

As strange of a group as they made, and as many people tried to break them up, his friends were worth the hassle of dealing with the general public.

The third year finally had very little excitement for him.

He had slightly overfilled his schedule by taking three electives, but did not mind.

It kept him busy, and when Malfoy attempted to get Buckbeak the hippogriff executed he had gone to a few of the students for memories.

The fact many of the students clearly heard Malfoy insult the creature after Hagrid expressly warned them not to made the Malfoy's case a laughable one.

Ancient runes and arithmancy would be more valuable in the future than divination or muggle studies.

When he had been told, they would be choosing electives the previous year he had looked at the pamphlets the fifth years received for career advice.

There had practically been none for the two subjects while not only had ancient runes and arithmancy been listed as requirements for certain jobs they would be useful in other areas as well.

The year would have been completely boring in fact if it hadn't been for Sirius Black and the dementors.

After finding that his reaction toward dementors was severe he had sought professor Lupin's aid in defending himself.

When the man hesitated Harry nearly lost his temper.

"Professor Lupin, is it not your job to teach students to defend themselves against dark magic?

As you insist upon teaching us about dark creatures as well I assume they count.

So, your reluctance to teach me to defend myself against creatures who I have an extreme reaction to is violating the contract of teaching.

Therefore, like the two previous professors I must look for the information myself.

However, I would have thought you would have realized just what I remember.

Or does it amuse you to see your dead friend's child suffer from remembering them die?"

He knew it was harsh, but the man's cowardice infuriated him.

The fact he worshipped the headmaster infuriated him.

Sometimes he wanted a family of his own so badly that the throbbing in his chest was almost too much to bare.

It made the very sight of the man to infuriate friend.

How dare he act like nothing happened when he was supposed to be one of Harry's parent's best friends.

Though it had been harsh Harry's words had gotten to the man.

He began to teach Harry the patronus.

And through the lessons the anger at this man diminished and Harry began to care for him as an uncle.

Seeing him more of an uncle than uncle Vernon would ever be.

Even so, he knows he would have to keep him from making stupid mistakes, like not seeking Harry out earlier.

As for Sirius Black. That came to a head one evening when Harry, Neville, and the twins had visited Hagrid to celebrate Buckbeaks release.

Hagrid had finally realized Harry was there and had shooed them out after Fred found Ronald's pet rat.

Fitting, they said and Harry couldn't agree.

The redhead kept trying to imply they were friends even though Harry could barely tolerate being in the same room as him.

And when Harry made it clear they weren't he would try to spread lies about him.

So, the group were headed back to the school when the rat got away and they had to chase it down.

Apparently, Ronald had been insufferable and the twins wanted to shut him up.

Neville had just caught him when a dog grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him to a tree Harry remembered Ronald crashed into.

A tree that would swing at whoever got to close.

However, the dog knew a trick. Harry managed to see it press a knot in the trunk and freeze the tree long enough for him and Neville to get by.

Picking up a stick he pressed it against the trunk and they got passed to follow their friend down the tunnel.

The twins gleeful they finally knew how to enter this passage.

It turned out Sirius Black had not betrayed Harry's parents.

Peter Pettigrew had and had faked his own death.

He had been living for the past twelve years with the Weasley's.

Poor Fred and George looked sick, even more so when they remembered the rat had belonged to Percy before Ronald.

Events happened, Harry convinced Lupin and Black not to kill the rat and to turn him in.

On the way, back to the castle Lupin turned, Black protected the group, and the rat got away.

Harry managed to protect Black from the dementors and get him to leave after he chased Lupin into the forest.

When he woke up he was in the Hospital Wing.

None of the adults would believe Sirius was innocent, except surprise, surprise, Dumbledore.

And Harry's third year came to an end.

Review replies:

Ferintmyne

Thanks. I hope you continue to like it.

DarkRavie

Thanks! I hope you continue to like it. Unfortunately as you can tell updates will be sporadic as I have only a few chapters already written and I'm trying to finish another fic before focusing on this.

Coolgirlforeves13

Thanks again! My smile got bigger from reading that.

ShiroIcez25

Sorry about that. I only have certain amounts of work pre written and I'm trying to complete one of the other fics, so it'll only be posted ocationally intil I'm comfortable with the cushion of already written chapters to posted chapters. I hope you still like it though.

Allen94

Thanks for your review. I can see where you're coming from and I hope I don't cross the line. Though admittedly it is a very thin line to cross. Either he's too weak and pathetic compared to others around him, or he's stupidly strong. Too far in either way drives me away from certain fanfics and I can totally relate.

mewmaster89

I hope you continue to like this story.

Kaito Hatake Uchiha

I hope you like the story. *smiles*

Lover of Emotions

Sorry for the wait. I hope you continue to like the story.

Guest

Sorry for the wait. I hope you continue to like this story.

time-twilight

Sorry for the wait. Hope this makes up for it.

Geetac

Thanks. I hope you continue too.

Guest

Thanks.

SadisticDevil15

Thanks. Hope you enjoy.

Alysha123

Thanks. Hope you continue to like it.


End file.
